1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle and a control method of a hybrid vehicle that execute discharge control during a collision, the hybrid vehicle capable of traveling by using at least one of power of an engine and power of a rotary electric machine.
2. Description of Related Art
During a collision of a hybrid vehicle that travels using an engine and a motor, discharge control is desirably executed to promptly complete discharge of electric charges of a capacitor. In the discharge control, a battery is electrically disconnected, and the electric charges of the capacitor that is provided in a power control unit such as an inverter are discharged by the motor and the like.
Meanwhile, in the case where a part on a power transmission route, such as a driveshaft between a drive wheel and the motor, is dropped or the drive wheel is lifted due to the collision, the motor possibly keeps rotating inertially even when the vehicle is stopped. At this time, a counter-electromotive force that corresponds to a rotational speed is generated in the motor that has a permanent magnet in a rotor. For this reason, while the motor keeps rotating, the motor cannot be used for electrical discharge of the capacitor. Thus, there is a case where the discharge of the electric charges of the capacitor cannot promptly be completed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-055822 (JP 2013-055822 A) discloses a technique of generating braking torque that reduces the rotational speed of the motor by turning on three phases of either one of a transistor of an upper arm and a transistor of a lower arm of the inverter during the collision of the vehicle. Furthermore, JP 2013-055822 A discloses discharge control in which the motor is electrified to consume the electric charges of a smoothing capacitor without outputting torque after the rotational speed of the motor is reduced to be lower than a specified value.